


Granny Weatherwax and the Soul Traders

by Annariel, lsellers (Annariel)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Echo Bazaar, Firefly
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crack, Gen, POV Female Character, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/lsellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Echo Bazaar, Firefly, Granny Weatherwax and Samuel Vimes all get listed in the same fandom_stocking post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny Weatherwax and the Soul Traders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



> I'm sure there is a universe in which this is not my fault.

# Granny Weatherwax and the Soul Traders

The scent of opium was heavy in the air. Jade fragments spilled across the tables, clattering between the dimly lit jars. Man Suen knew her time was running out and she struggled against the ties that bound her. The soul traders would be returning soon and no one had the first clue where she was.

The sound of coughing broke through the low murmur of voices from the room beyond.

"What d'you call this then? I can hardly breath!" a strident voice complained.

"It's opium."

Sharp footfalls run on the wooden floor beyond. One of the soul traders began a threat but was cut short by thud, then sounds of a scuffle.

A tall black woman suddenly backed into the room. Long curls hung down her back and she wore tight trousers, a leather jerkin and boots. She was holding off three of the traders with fists and the odd well-placed kick. Man Suen watched as two of the men fell beneath her onslaught but the third rushed her and she was pinned to the floor. He pressed his fingers to her throat, a strange leer on his face.

Then an elderly lady walked into the room behind him and clobbered him over the head with her walking stick.

"I do so hate being ignored," she muttered and her eyes narrowed and focused on Man Suen. "What's this then?"

The woman picked herself up off the floor choking. "One of the missing girls, I reckon."

She produced a sharp knife and began to cut Man Suen's bonds.

"See Zoe! I told that Captain Vimes there were soul traders here!"

Zoe smiled at Man Suen. "I don't recall as I heard him contradict you Granny."

Granny humphed. "Didn't send no watchmen with us either."

"Didn't need them, you said."

"We didn't. Still would have been nice to have them."


End file.
